Wherever We Are, There is Always Have A Love
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Newtmas ONESHOT. Implied ThoMesa. Thomas and Teresa were married and it made Newt felt very sad. The first crush that he ever harboured has been stole by Teresa. Then, after Thomas read Newt's diary, everything were turning upside down.


_**T**_ _ **homas has been brought into the hospital when he faced bad accident between his own car and a trailer. The trailer's driver has been charged for careless driving and he has to pay damages for his medical treatment and also the insurance for his car. Thomas had a serious injury where his legs and his right abdoment were totally damaged. Gladly that the specialists saved him since they were expert in that part of the body.**_

 _ **After the surgery, Thomas has been dragged into ICU for further medical checkout. He's stable and his family can visited him. But, there's not just his family but his friend also was there with him and it was his close friend.**_

Newt, Thomas's close and best friend sat on the chair beside Thomas's bed while he stared him for long time. He felt very sad when Thomas was in such a hard situation, expressing his empathy that he couldn't had it in his entire life. Thomas, currently lying on the bed without any movements. He still unconscious yet.

"T-Tommy.." Newt mumbled, couldn't hold the tear on his eyes. He let the tears flowed throughout his cheeks.

He took his hand and held it tightly. He said, "You can't die, Tommy. You just..can't die. It's not worth for because you…still have a bright future for you to achieve it." He sniffed uncontrollably as he felt strong pain inside his heart

Newt has been fell in love with Thomas since they both were being assigned to be as college representative for International Science Expo in London two years ago for the first time. The relationship between them have getting stronger when they liked to walk together around London since he gave treat for Thomas for lunch and dinner. Officially, Thomas was his crush.

Until one day, a female that became a new student in the college has expressed her feelings towards Thomas. It was Teresa, who became Thomas's girlfriend officially and the whole college has known them for long time. Newt had to keep his sadness and disappointment inside his heart.

"You will going marry soon and you just can't die." He sniffed again, couldn't control his sadness. He gripped his hand tighter.

"T-Tommy.."

Suddenly, Thomas's girlfriend, Teresa and her family also together with Thomas's family entered inside the ward room for a visit. Newt quickly wiped off his tears and released his hand. He looked at them, smiling as he approaching them.

"H-Hello.."

Thomas's mother greeted back, "Oh, hello Newt. When did you arrive here?"

Newt answered, "I just got back from my workplace and suddenly I wanted to have him a visit."

She hugged him happily, feeling grateful for having Newt as Thomas's best friend, "Thank you so much, Newt, thank you so much for being cared for him so much."

"I'm just doing what is right for him, madam. It is my pleasure.."

Teresa and her family were just smiling and bowing at him. Actually they didn't recognise him since they were never met even for the first time. Now it is their first met. Teresa quickly ran towards Thomas, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Tom…you need to hold on. Next week will be our happiest day. Don't you dare die in front of me."

Newt just looked them from the back but soon his sight suddenly being blocked by the families. All he could heard was a weak voice from Thomas. He glad that he finally has awakened from being unconscious.

"Teresa…thank you so much.." Thanked Thomas as he still in weak condition. He held her hand tightly.

Teresa quickly answered. She was very worried, "I am glad that you finally wake up, Tom. Don't need to thank me…"

Thomas smiled weakly, "I love you so much, Teresa."

Newt still had a smile on his face. But he had a thousand of sadness that he thought no one could explain it.

He felt that he interrupted their visit. He began walking out from the room silently without being spotted. He slowly opened the door and walked out slowly. Two seconds after the door closed, they noticed Newt has went out.

"Teresa, who is it?" Asked Thomas curiously.

"It's your friend, Newt. He just walked out from this room."

He suddenly stumbled when Newt was the one who had just exited the room. His best friend who was also his very close friend, was visiting him too. He doesn't realise about it.

"Just ignore him, Tom. You need to keep focus on your condition. Friends can easily come and go.."

 _ **'How could you say about him like that, Teresa.'**_

…

 **One Week Later…**

The fateful day has just begun. A wedding ceremony between Thomas and Teresa has just begun. The ceremony were very crowded because both of families invited a lot of people that consisted of their friends, and colleagues. The wedding was just…happy.

"By the power of god that has been given to me. From now, I will proclaim you both, Thomas Edison and Teresa Agnes as Husband…and Wife. You may kiss the bride, Mr. Thomas." Said the priest as he launching the ceremony.

Thomas happy to see her in front of his eyes. His dream woman has finally became his wife legally. He leaned forward to Teresa's lips and kissed her lovely. The kisses followed by the loud applause from the audience. Newt also was there, standing behind the crowd. He just smiled gratefully even though he was very sad when his biggest crush, has been 'stolen'. Jealousy? Hatred? He couldn't express it.

"Hey Newt, cheer up!" Said his other friend, trying to cheer him up. He was Minho, Newt's best friend who was also his colleague. When it came about Newt's life, he was the first person to know about it. And, he also knew about his crush.

Newt said sadly, "I know that there's no way he can turn back, right?"

"It seems to be like that, Newt." Minho felt heartbroken when he saw the blond in the verge of tears.

"Newt…."Minho was completely 'dead'. He doesn't know what to do.

Newt suddenly walked forth towards the stage and stood on the middle of the stage, facing the brides and the audience. Everyone were looking at him.

"Hi ladies and gentlemen. I am very grateful today because being invited here to celebrate Thomas and Teresa's wedding. You both….are very meant for each other. I hope..you both may be happy together forever." Newt began speaking, more like a speech. Everyone were applauding loudly.

He continued, "For that, I want to deliver a song special for you two. I hope you enjoyed…"

Newt turned back, giving a sign to the band. Then they started playing the music. He looked down, closing his eyes. It seemed that he was trying to find the cue. A few seconds later, he began singing

 _ **Don't worry about me,**_

 _ **I am always with you,**_

 _ **Let your doubtness away,**_

 _ **You always have me,**_

 _ **My heart feel calm,**_

 _ **Whenever you appear again,**_

Thomas was impressed with his voice as at the same time, he felt touched with the lyric that he tried to deliver. It seemed that the lyric was really deep.

Newt still could hold with a smile as he continued singing,

 _ **Thank you for the love,**_

 _ **You make me feel happy,**_

 _ **Without tiredness,**_

 _ **Thank you for the love,**_

 _ **I just only want,**_

 _ **Don't change your heart,**_

"The lyric is so sweet, Tom." Praised Teresa happily, feeling happy with the song.

"Y-Yeah…it is.." Thomas agreed but suddenly he felt something not quite right with Newt.

 _ **You are the only one,**_

 _ **But not my second,**_

 _ **Wherever you are,**_

 _ **There always have a love,**_

 _ **My heart feel calm,**_

 _ **Whenever you appear again,**_

Suddenly, Newt's eyes became wet and it filled with tears. It seemed that…he had to give up the love that he had upon Thomas. It would never change his decision forever…

Newt finished for the final lyric,

 _ **Thank you for the love…**_

The audience gave a big applause as they cheered mentioning his name. He just smiled, letting his tears flowing down through his cheeks. Thomas looked sharply at him as he did the same thing. He just nodded, carving a smile even though he couldn't bear the feeling that he had just now

"May you both will live in happiness forever.." That was Newt's last word before he walked down from the stage and left the ceremony.

…

 **Two Weeks Later..**

Thomas and Teresa both were busy cleaning up the whole house. Thomas's house was a place where Newt used to stay during the college. At first, Thomas thought that it would be their home for the rest of their lives. But everything was destroyed when Teresa came up. Newt had to leave the house and lived at another place where he could stay.

They have cleaned up the kitchen, living room, dining room and the bathrooms. Now was the turn to clean up the bedroom. Teresa took the right side while Thomas took the left side. During he was busy tidying the area, suddenly he found a thick book which seemed to be a diary.

"Whose diary is this?" Thomas was curious. He looked through the book cover and he noticed that Newt's name was wrote on the cover.

He said alone, "His….diary?"

Teresa came, "Tom, I have finished cleaning the area. Have you done?"

"You go out first while I continue making the room clean. Make me a cup of tea."

Teresa just complied with the order. She exited the room as she closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

Thomas sat on the bed while still busy looking through the whole book. He began to open and read the diary.

 _ **27 January 2013,**_

 _ **Today is my first day where I will continue my study at Glade University. A lot of students as usual, what a bloody world that I resided in? What's the point of being a person if I can't throw myself into the society. Haha, I am so happy that I finally reach into this prestige university where I can expand my talent in art here.**_

Thomas laughed a bit. He doesn't know that Newt could be a humorous person instead of being isolated from the people because of his weird behaviour. He continued reading the diary…

 _ **30 January 2013,**_

 _ **I am absolutely shocked when I unintentionally met with the person who was from Sport Science Faculty. For god sake, there's a strange feeling inside of me whenever I saw that person. It seemed that the feeling that I had wanted me to go closer to that person. But despite of strange feeling, that person for no reason, had make me very happy, a feeling that I never had in my entire life….**_

"Who is that person anyway?" Thomas seemed getting very curious. He proceed to the next page.

 **3 February 2013,**

 _ **I stalked him?!Oh come on, what's wrong with me?!He's just a man and just an ordinary person. Why suddenly I felt the same strange feeling and it seemed getting stronger than before. Oh, just forget about it. Finally, he approached me when he noticed me stalking him for….three days? I don't know. Wow, for bloody sake, he's really…special. He is….Thomas Edison.**_

The brunette was utterly surprised when Newt was actually describing him. He stared at the diary for a moment.

"R-Really?"

He kept reading the diary until finally, he reached at the final date of the diary,

 _ **24 December 2013**_

 _ **The time has reached 12:00 midnight. Christmas Eve…**_

 _ **The time Thomas and I were sitting on the bench on the top of the hill. It was very faithful night that I couldn't express even though I know what lies inside my heart. We exchanged the gift where we're accidentally receiving the same gift, a same silver ring. We both wore the rings and at the same time, we're laughing and kept laughing.**_

 _ **Under the moon, I kept thinking… Thomas had done so much to me and…he is everything to me.**_

 _ **And..without a doubt…I had fell in love with him. I love Thomas Edison…my biggest crush.**_

The diary was slipped from his hand and fell down on the floor. Thomas was surprised with what he discovered just now. Finally, he got something…

"T-That's why he's crying during the…ceremony." He was speechless.

"THE RING!" He quickly rushed to the cupboard and opened it. He opened the drawer inside the cupboard and he grabbed the small box. He opened the box and found a ring that Newt gave to him during Christmas Eve.

He stared towards the ring, held it tightly. He kneeled down and began crying.

"W-Why I don't realise about it? All along the time…he had harboured his feeling…at me. N-Newt…I'm so sorry…"

But it was too late for him to change the time back…

…

 **One Year Later, International University of Japan, Japan...**

It has been a year Newt staying in Japan where he continued his study in art there. He currently taking Masters in Science (Engineering) at International University of Japan, Niigata. He seemed has seen the bright future if he took an opportunity to accept the offer from that university. So, he had decided and there he was. He became a Post-graduate student under Faculty of Science. He had only one vision which was his biggest vision that he needed to achieve it. He wanted to become a famous inventor that can created a new revolution of science and contributed to the world.

"You had done a great job, Mr. Newton. I am very pleased to see your outstanding invention in the Science Convention soon." Praised Fuji Tanaka, Newt's mentor and also his lecturer in Physics subject.

Newt smiled happily with the compliment that he received just now. He quickly bow politely as he thanked him, "T-Thank you very much for the compliment, Mr. Fuji."

Fuji said, "I see that you had no problem talking in Japanese instead of English, am I right?"

The blond replied shyly, "I-It's not I-I don't want to speak to. J-Just I'm too…shy."

The mentor laughed cheerfully, feeling funny with the answer. He said back, "Don't be shy, Mr. Newton. You just need to be brave that's all."

"I'll try my best, Fuji-san, Arigatou…" He bowed again as Fuji also bowed at the same time. Then, Fuji walked away, leaving Newt and exited the classroom.

He grabbed the white canvas and covered the whole of his invention. He cleaned up all of his notebooks and stationary as he ready to walk out from the classroom.

3:00 in the afternoon. It is a great time to have a sightseeing at the beach. So, he decided to take a short trip to the beach after the class. He took the taxi and headed to the Minatomachi Seaside Park. Along the way to the destination, he recalled back all of his memories during in his hometown, London. His best friend, Minho has returned back to Korea and worked there as General Manager of the famous Electrical Company. But, when he recalled about….his crush, Thomas, he quickly snapped from the thought and doesn't want to remember it. The real reason is, he wanted to forget about him.

' _Why would I want to remember about him?'_ Thought Newt heartlessly.

Remembering back about him would make him feeling more hurt than he ever had in his heart. The love that he wanted for, was just a lie dream and it filled with….betrayal. That's why he didn't want to remember about it.

Once he arrived at the beach, he walked slowly as he inhaled the clean air that lingering around the environment. It was much fresher than the air that he usually inhaled when he was at the city. He kept walking until he reached at the bench near the beach. He sat on the bench and looked at the beach. The wave was moving by its rhythm while the cold breeze made the surrounding more calmed. He closed his eyes and he began relaxing himself.

Without being realised, he suddenly sobbed as he began to sniff. He tried to forget about him once he reached at Japan but…he always failed. He always had a thought about him and it never vanished from his mind. The truth is, he still loved him very much.

"W-Why I can't forget him? W-Why should I love someone….who is belonged to another person?"

He asked himself, "Why?….Why?"

" _It's because…there is still a hope to love him back. Hope would never disappoint us."_ Suddenly, a familiar male voice came. Newt recognised that voice and it really familiar to him. He tried to remember the voice back. How shocked he was when the voice that he heard was…

Newt was disbelieved, "I-It c-can't be…" He turned to the back. He got more shocked that he couldn't forget it.

The male said with a smile, "I want…to take your love. To be with me…"

"W-Why should I love you back, Tommy? G-Go away! Don't come back.." Newt cried as he turned away from looking at Thomas, his biggest crush.

Thomas replied, "I won't leave you Newt. I will insist myself to stay here…with you. I have been searching for you over the place in London for a year. I didn't know that you're continuing your study here. That was a shocking news…"

"Now you have found me. Now…go back to London! Don't ever look for me here. I'm 'dead'." Newt still doesn't want to accept Thomas.

He continued as he sobbed, "After what you had done to me. You toss me aside once you got her. You considered me as a person who does not exist in front of your eyes. It seemed like you have forgot about everything that we did together. You don't know how hurt I am when I found out that you will marry her. I won't let myself being treated as a friend who is just a friend. Enough of what you did to me. Now, go away!"

Unfortunately, the brunette still stubborn, not to retreat from him. He quickly took out something from his pocket and he showed it to him, "But you won't forget the ring that we wore together, right?"

Newt stumbled upon his word. He slowly looked onto his finger, where he wore a same ring as Thomas since Christmas Eve. He cried even worst.

"W-Why, Tommy? W-Why?!"

Thomas smiled happily upon the question. He walked slowly towards Newt and hugged him from back. Newt stunned with a sudden hug from his back. Thomas laid his chin on Newt's shoulder and he said slowly, heart to heart.

"I love you, Newt."

Newt got more stunned.

"I had divorced with Teresa…because, our relationship doesn't..get well enough. I read your diary and I was shocked when I found out that you admired me since the first time we met together. I realised that you wanted me not just a friend but…more than a friend." Explained Thomas.

He reached upon the blond hand and held it tightly. He continued, "Now, I want to be together with you. Take me with you…"

Newt turned himself facing Thomas, but his face still looking down, not wanting to look at his face. He asked, "W-What about Teresa? C-Can you survive here?"

"Teresa had found another person and probably they both have lived happily together. But for me, the love is not inside her. But…my love had been 'stored' and 'locked' tightly inside…your heart."

"Don't worry about me, Newt. I am used to the adventure and I can easily adapt with the environment here."

Without a doubt, Newt quickly hugged him and it was really tighter. He cried with so much louder that he wanted to release his sadness once and for all. He cried upon Thomas's chest. He lost to the sincerity of love from Thomas.

"I-I love you too, Tommy. Since I harboured my feeling, towards you...I'm…I'm.."

The brunette calmed him, "Shhhh, there there…I'm here for you, Newt."

Finally, Thomas cupped Newt's face for the first time and for the first time ever in his life, Thomas kissed Newt with compassion and deepness that he wanted Newt to feel it so hard. Hope…never disappointed us. The wind rhythm has changed which was calmer and peaceful than before.

…

 **Newt's Rent House, Myogasawa.**

"Tell me, Tommy..how the bloody hell you found me here?" Asked Newt as he took a sip of tea, leaning his head on Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas kissed his forehead lovely as he replied, "After I found out everything in your diary, I am very regret for not realizing about it. Then, I quickly rushed to your house. When I found out that your house has been locked for about 2 months, I was really suspicious because you're wasn't in the house for a long time. I'm searching for you, spending my time for a whole year. Until your friend, Minho came to me and told me that you have moved here to continue your study."

"Not just that reason, Tommy. I'm actually, want to be far away from you both. Because It will reminded me about that accident." Newt added with the real reason.

"I'm already knew about it since I read your diary. I'm sorry for making you hurt, sweetheart."

Newt snuggled closer into his arm, "I am very sorry for my behavior. I should not supposed to act like a crazy person, who was struggling to get you."

Thomas kissed his forehead again, "It's nothing to be sorry about. I am glad that I can get myself to be with you finally."

He continued, "Thank you for that song, Newt. You're right, wherever we are, there will always have a love.."

 _ **And that's how their relationship begin…**_

 _ **Three months later, they both finally got married in Japan. They lived happily together as a brand new married couple began to shine the world.**_

 _ **The End….**_


End file.
